


Risen Moon

by RoyaleKiba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaleKiba/pseuds/RoyaleKiba
Summary: Shimizu Kiyoko, a suicidal and depressed college girl, tells her story on how she met someone who helped change her life.This someone changed how she looked at the world.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Kudos: 5





	Risen Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning: This story has mentions of suicide, death, gore and just overall tons of angst.  
> (I do NOT own any of the characters in this story.  
> Thanks to Haruichi Furudate)

Suicide... Depression... Both of them ruined my life... I used to be the happiest girl ever; running around with my friends and having sleepovers with my cousins.

Life used to be so perfect for me! But once my parents died in a car crash... I was lost.

Don’t tell me that losing your parents can’t make you depressed or suicidal! It can! And if you’re saying that... then you never lost someone you really love...

Losing someone who you’ve known your entire life could ruin you.. especially if your bond with them is so immense...

I can’t tell you how many times I tried to kill myself just so that I could be back with the people I loved most... 

It hurts... It really truly does.   
I’m now 26 and I’m still suicidal to this damn day!

It hurts goddammit!   


Please trust me you won’t try to kill yourself like I did... It’s not worth it.. No matter who you are... You have someone or something in this world that’s worth living for..

I know I had someone... My one love... Hitoka Yachi...

Heh...

Sorry... I’ll just get on to my story.. Enjoy.. It may be a little long... so get comfortable.

___  
  


I walked through the halls of the high school. Everybody looked at me in awe. Admiring how beautiful I am. Well... that’s what people have told me.

I didn’t even bother to stop to say hi to anyone. I wasn’t in the mood to talk to people.

All I knew I was going to do-was go up to the roof of the school to jump. I’ve had enough of my life, once again.

I continued pushing past the students who were on their way to their classes, since lunch had just finished.

The roof should be empty; as everyone is going to class. Skipping class wouldn’t hurt right? At least I wouldn’t have to attend the school ever again.

I climbed the stairs to the roof, not bothering to answer anyone who was asking why I was going to the roof instead of class.

Perhaps no one knew I was suicidal or depressed at that moment, but it’s not like it wasn’t evident. Maybe everyone just didn’t care.

I tuned out every noise as I walked up the stairwell, almost at the roof entrance. 

“Finally.” I mumbled as I opened the door to the roof.

I stumbled to the side of the building, peering down at the far drop below me. I smiled happily. ‘Finally! I can see them again!..’ I thought as I put my bag down and took my shoes off.

”I’m coming mom and dad” I whisper before undoing my ponytail.

I climbed on top of the railing that was on the roof; keeping from students from falling off while on top.

The railing wouldn’t be able to stop me from falling... I kept smiling as I had my back face the empty space that was between me and the ground.

I closed my eyes, ready to fall off the building. When I was supposedly saying my final words, I heard someone call out from my right.

”Stop Kiyoko! Please!”

I stopped and my eyes shot open. I quickly turned my gaze to a girl standing at the roof entrance.

She had a small ponytail on the left of her head, she had blond hair and she was in the girls uniform.

”Too late..” I said before beginning to lift my foot up so that I could step into the empty space.

I closed my eyes once more and my body began to fall backward.

Once my head was finally over the side, I felt hands around my arms. I groaned and opened my eyes again, looking at the girl who had pleaded me to stop.

She pulled me back up and dragged me back to the entrance of the roof.

”Let go of me. Let me jump... please” I whined, a tear rolling down my face.

”No” The girl responded with a sad tone, as if she was truly worried about me.

This happened all the time; I would finally have the chance to end my life.. and then someone just HAD to come keep me from killing myself in that moment.

I didn’t even try to escape her grasp. It was like I didn’t want to kill myself right now. 

My mood quickly changed and I yelled at her, with the upmost sad voice ever.  
“Let me go!.. Please!! I want to leave!!” A lie is what I told. I didn’t want to kill myself right there anymore. I didn’t want to do it with her around.

I started crying again and she just started dragging me down the stairs. I hesitantly followed; allowing her to pull me along the hall.

“Kiyoko... I’m taking you to the counselors.. you need to go somewhere safer than the roof...” Once I heard her say the counselors, I started freaking out. I was TERRIFIED of them! 

“Please no! I don’t want to go!” I yelled, finally deciding it was best to try to pull away.

I couldn’t get loose, her grip was strong; I was stuck and I couldn’t get out of this.

I decided I should just let it happen as it wouldn’t matter after. I continued whining though, hoping she would let me get out of going to the counselors.

She never stopped, not to even keep me from crying, she just dragged me to the counselors office, and before I knew it, we were in front of the most terrifying place in the whole school.

“I’ll be waiting outside while you’re talking to them. Just please go in and talk to Ms. Yuki” The blonde said with the most worried tone ever.

I didn’t say anything and I just walked into the office, looking for Ms. Yuki’s room before knocking on the door.

The bare door opened seconds later and there was Ms. Yuki, standing there with a smile on her face. It was scary... 

She would smile ALL the time and it just made me worry, and I easily became terrified of her, as she was so happy all the time.

“Well hello Kiyoko. You’ve been visiting a lot lately. Decide to finally speak up?” She asked in the most sweet and innocent tone ever.

Sweet and innocent were understatements..

I shook my head no. She sighed and then escorted me back to the door where I had entered from.

“Go back to class then. Come back when you’re ready to talk” Ms. Yuki said, her smile evident in her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to find any grammatical errors, please tell me :3  
> I will be editing this later


End file.
